


Choices

by RiseAgainstEvil



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseAgainstEvil/pseuds/RiseAgainstEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best choice is the hardest one to make, even when you know you have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

It was just so cruel, the way fate always played with Law's emotions and heart-strings. Always getting his hopes up, only to burn them down mercilessly time after time. And today was no different than any other time, in fact, he should have expected it to end up tragically this way. It was so very like Law to be subjected to such a decision, to such a cruel fate. The world would never give him a break, he'd have to face hard ships on after another.

"L-Law...what...what are you doing?" (Y/n)'s horrified expression sent an ache to Law's heart, constricting his chest in the most painful of ways. She was scared, he could see that clearly. And the last thing he wanted was to scare her, He loved her so much that the thought of striking fear into her sent a sharp stake right through his own heart, deepening the already painful ache. However, nothing could be done about the situation, it was inevitable. This was something he had to do, there was no other way.

"It has to be done...it's either you...or that  _thing_." Law growled lowly, his eyes flickering towards her to emphasis his words. He may have seemed cold and cruel about the situation, however, Law was hurting so much at that very moment that there where no words to describe it. It was hard, in fact he doubted he'd be able to do it, despite the fact that he knew it had to be done. His heart was wavering, ready to break at any moment, he'd have to do it quickly.  
  
(y/n)'s body shook with terror, her (e/c) eyes widening in disbelief as she backed away from Law who slowly approached her, ready to do the unthinkable.  
  
"Y-you...you...you can't be...serious...right?" (Y/n) whispered, mortified by the whole situation that had been presented to her. She couldn't believe Law was approaching her, his Nodachi drawn and ready to slice through her like butter. It was surreal, yet it was so very terrifying. She only hoped it was some form of nightmare, that she'd wake up when it was all over and realize it was only a bad dream. But she knew better than that, this was no dream.  
  
Still, she didn't understand, what had Law seen? What had gotten into him, to make him so heartless and so cold as to attack his own love. He couldn't be serious, Law wasn't like that. Law was a loyal and good man, he wouldn't do something like this. It just wasn't possible. There had to be some way of convincing him to stop, convincing him that this wasn't the right thing to do.   
  
Her back hit the wall, her fear only intensifying now that she was trapped between Law and the cold, hard wall. The light blue hospital gown adorning her body provided no warmth against the cold of the submarine's walls, she had been taken here when she had felt sick all of a sudden. When Law had scanned her his face had suddenly gone ghost white, he had emptied the contents of his stomach into the waste basket. It was the first time (Y/n) had ever seen Law throw up, he just wasn't easily disgusted by anything. And that alone had made her fear the worst.  
  
The darkness of the room made the current situation all that much more terrifying for (Y/n), her heart beat echoing loudly within her ears. Their earlier discussion still locked within her head, resounding over and over again, she couldn't agree with him on the matter. She'd never be willing to allow something like that to happen, and yet he was persistent, almost desperate. He was keeping something from her, that she knew.  
  
"Room." He uttered, his low voice cutting through the silence much like his precious Nodachi would. His hat was shading his face, preventing her from seeing his emotions. He often did this, hid behind his hat when he felt vulnerable. He wasn't as strong as one would think, at least not in an emotional way.  
  
By now she was more than horrified by Law's actions, there where no words to express the amount of terror she felt being under Law's devil fruit abilities. Was he really going to do it? Was he really going to cut away their future so easily? She felt betrayed, she felt angry and scared. Never in her entire time of being with Law had she ever thought that he would point his blade at her.   
  
"W-why? Why...are...you doing this?" (Y/n) cried, the tears rolling down her eyes freely  now, she couldn't hold back her emotions any longer. Not when Law was doing something so horrible, so evil and so cruel. Law looked up, finally exposing the tears in his own eyes. This surprised (Y/n) greatly, she had not expected him to cry when he was the one initiating something such as this. Yet there they where, unmistakable tears rolling down his cheeks, Law was crying.

  
"Because I can't lose you..." He replied calmly to her earlier question, his voice wavering only slightly to give an indication of his distraught emotions. She felt the slash that hit her mid section, slicing into her skin and cutting through bone with a swift and quick flick of his wrist. In that moment all she felt was disbelief, that Law was capable of something like this.   
  
"Shambles." That one word slapped her into reality, he was really going through with this. Was there no other way? Couldn't he do something else? Couldn't he try to make it better? (Y/n) was desperately searching for an answer, she needed him to explain himself. The confusion added more distrust to her heart, she wanted to run away, but she knew he would not allow her to do so.   
  
Law's hands easily manipulated her sliced flesh, removing the infected target from within her body. Law pulled it away with gentle and precise movements he had developed from years of working as a surgeon. At one point in time, (Y/n) had found his graceful movements to be beautiful and soothing, but now they just made her feel angry and disgusted.

(Y/n) just stayed there, frozen to her spot in horror, in absolute disbelief at what was going on. This couldn't be happening to her, they had worked so hard to get to this point in their lives. He couldn't do this, not now. Law just couldn't throw all their hard work down the drain, he had to feel something, because if he didn't then she wouldn't be able to look at him in the same way ever again.   
  
Holding the tiny, not fully developed thing within his gentle hands, Law cradled it against his chest almost apologetically. Law placed his forehead against (Y/n)'s. It was a loving gesture he often did, he'd always follow it with a gentle kiss to her cheek to soothe her. But it did little to quell her emotions which spilled tirelessly.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Was all he whispered, his voice cracking as his emotions swirled relentlessly within his chest. Placing his pale lips against her cheek apologetically, the tears coating said lips, Law closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. She could tell he was preparing himself.  
  
He gently set the thing down upon the small cradle that Bepo, Shachi and Penguin had built as a gift to the newborn. After placing it there with care, Law allowed his emotions to break free, returning to (Y/n) hesitantly. He was breaking, his heart couldn't take much more of this.

With a solemn face he began to fix her body, placing everything back in its original form. But she did not feel better about it, not at all. She was still so very sad, she had lost something precious, something she may never get back.  
  
"Law...how could you...how...could you...kill...our baby?"  
  
Law said nothing, only looked up at her (e/c) eyes, exposing his tears to her as he stroked her cheek gently. His thumb wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks, his warm hands bringing no comfort to her (s/c) skin. She was disappointed with him, she didn't want to see his face at that moment. Not when he had done something like this.   
  
"If I didn't...I'd lose both of you."  
  
Yes, the baby was bound to die anyway. It was infected with a fatal virus, it was a miracle that it had not died yet, nor had it given (Y/n) the virus. The virus had no cure, it would slowly break down and destroy the body in the most painful of ways. The baby would have died quite quickly. And it would have killed (Y/n) in the process, and so Law had been forced into a corner, and had been forced to make a very painful decision.

To save (Y/n), and kill their unborn child. Or to attempt to save the baby, and lose them both in the process. 

Law had known that he would be unable to cure the baby, especially not in the short period of time he had in order to save them. If he hadn't been quick and do something immediately, they would both die, and he couldn't lose two precious things at once. If he could save one, despite being selfish about it, he'd have a reason to keep living.

It wasn't easy, but if he could save one of them, he'd do it. He wished with all his might that he could have saved both of them, but it was just to late. He had tried reasoning with (Y/n), yet she wouldn't listen to him, but he didn't blame her. She was a mother after all, and she was unable to have children at one point, so this had been a miracle for them. Unfortunately, fate had stripped away their miracle and turned it into a tragedy. And because of this, he had to become forceful with her. And so they ended up like this.   
  
Cruel as it was, he could only save (Y/n). But it came with a heavy price, perhaps she'd never have a child again. Perhaps, she'd lose trust in Law. But that was alright, as long as she was still alive, it would be alright for Law.   
  
He'd lost everything. His sister, his mother, his father, his friends, his idol, his village, his savior, his child...he wouldn't lose her.  
  
"I'm...so sorry...nothing else could have been done." Law stated quietly, his voice a broken whisper. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor law, let me know what you think.


End file.
